Kissing a star
by yummi23
Summary: Thanks to Jacob's dare Bella kissed a stranger in a nightclub. Little did she know that this stranger is Edward Masen, the most popular actor of the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 « drink and kiss »

_'I was so drunk...How could they have let me do this? I kissed him! I did! Oh my god!'_

It started yesterday when I got out of the plane from Marseille. I was heading back home after two years spent in France to improve my French and finish my studies. The year after my graduation, I got a job there, but after two years away from my parents and my friends, I had to get back.

Mom and Dad came together to the airport, and I was so thrilled to see them. Mom ran towards me and hugged me as if her life depended on it. And Dad was, well, Dad. He kissed me on my cheek.

"Welcome home, Bells! It's good to see you. We've missed you."

"I've missed you too. It's good to be home." My Mom took my hand and started talking to me about all the gossip concerning my friends from high school and college.

"Did you know that Jessica Stanley is with Mike Newton? They are apparently engaged!"

"Well, that's good!"

"Oh! Angela is back from California, and there are newcomers in Forks. They have a beautiful residence out of town. We don't see them a lot though."

"Hmm...that's good, so that means more gossip for you!"

"Yeah, but we don't know much about them. There are two kids, the father is a doctor and the mother is a housewife. I invited them over for dinner on Thursday night, so I guess we 'll learn more about them then!"

We were in the car at this point, heading to Forks, a small town where my father was the Chief of Police and my Mom was a kindergarten teacher. My phone buzzed. It was Angela. She had been my best friend during high school and in college, where we were roommates. We used to do pretty much everything together, from studying to getting drunk. With Jacob, we used to be the three Musketeers. I was afraid that my two years in France had ruined our friendship. We stayed in contact, but it wasn't the same.

"Hi, Angie! I'm finally back! How are you?"

"It's so good to hear your voice! I'm fine! What about you? The flight? Are you in Forks yet?"

"No, the plane was late. I had to wait for three hours in the airport. Apparently there was a problem with the fuel or something. I'm on my way. I think we'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Good. Do you have plans for tonight?"

"I don't know. I just got back. I think my parents want to spend a little time with me..." Mom turned to me.

"Oh, honey, don't worry about us. Go with Angela. We'll see you enough tomorrow. Plus I want you to be there for the dinner with the Cullens." _argh Mom!_

"Your mum wants to show you off..." Dad said.

"Of course, Charlie! I'm so proud of her!" She yelled.

"Okay, Angela, I'm free tonight! What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Jake is here too, and we want to go to Port Angeles and have some fun in this new club. Just the three of us, like before!"

"Hmm sounds good! What time?"

"I'll pick you up at eight, good?"

"Yep! I' ll see you in a few then!"

"I can't wait! See you!"

We arrived in Forks, and even after two years of absence, everything was still the same. Very green, very cloudy, but it felt like home. The house was still the same. Just like I left it. Dad brought my stuff into my old bedroom, while mum was in the kitchen. I took a shower and put a tank top and a pair of shorts on, and then I took a nap.

"Honey, wake up! Angela is going to be here in half an hour! If you want to have time to get ready you should open your eyes, beautiful!" My Mum gave me that nickname the day I was born, because I quote "you were the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen!"

I woke up and got ready. I didn't really know what I should wear, but I chose a black dress with a bare back. I was used to wearing heels now, since my job in France required heels and a jacket, but I'm sure my friends were going to make comments about that, at least Jake was going to. So I put on a pair of _Jimmy Choo _black heels that I got from my mum fo last Christmas. She found them on sale on a web site and thought it would impress my boss. It didn't, but I wouldn't tell her that.

I curled my hair just a little and put on some gloss, and I was ready to go. Angela arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey, Bells! It's so good to see you!" she cried when I got outside, and then she ran towards me. "I've missed you so much!"

We hugged, and got into the car.

"Oh, me too! It's so good to be home!"

"Now, let's go, Jake is going to join us there."

We talked about my job, her job, and her new life in Seattle. She told me she was a teacher, and that she really loved her job. She talked about her ex-boyfriend and Jake's new girlfriend.

"Her name's Bree and seriously, she's a bitch. I don't understand why he stays with her..."

"Well maybe, the sex is so fucking good that he doesn't mind, like with Sarah. Do you remember her?"

"Of course! How could I forget her when she was the one to wake me up with her moaning, or whatever the fuck she was doing every Saturday morning for over a year?"

"It's good that we are not roommates with him anymore!" We laughed and soon we arrived at _Volturi ,_ the new nightclub. We went inside, where we met Jacob. He hugged me, and gave me a drink. Then I paid them a drink, and we talked and danced for a little while. After an hour or so, Angela said it was her turn to buy drinks. We went back to our booth and asked for shots of tequila with salt and slices of lime. We used to do that a lot in college, after our exams, and it would help us move on to the next semester.

After four shots for Angie and me and five for Jake, we were really buzzed. I couldn't help laughing at everything they said. Then Jake came up with a really good game, or so I thought. When I'm drunk everything sounds perfect for me.

"Okay, let's play truth or dare, but just the dares part! Alright?"

"Okay!" we cried together.

"So I' ll start!"

"Why? You are a guy, you should act like a gentleman and let the ladies start!" I said. For me it was pretty logical. I started feeling a little sick, but I sucked it up.

"Nope, I found the game, so I start! And the first dare goes to...BELLA! Hmm...You have to go and kiss...hum..."

"Oh, what about the blond guy at the bar? Hum...Those eyes...Oh my god, Bella if you don't go I will!" I turned to see who she was talking about when I met a pair of deep green eyes staring at me. The owner of those eyes seemed quite familiar but I didn't remember where I've met him. What I could figure out in my drunk state was, first, his bronze sex hair, which was screaming: "come Bella, come here and put your hands in me and give me a tug." Then, the next thing I saw was his mouth, full red lips... My stomach clenched... I was feeling wetter and wetter by the had a beer in his hand and was still staring at me. His eyes were so intense, and I couldn't look away from him. Of course Jake had to put his hand in front of my face while screaming " Earth to Bells! Earth to Bells!"

"Hmm? What?"

"So are you going to kiss him or what?"

Without a second thought I left the table and headed towards the deep green eyes. He was now chatting with his friend, a guy with short curly brown hair who was big and muscular. When I reached him, he turned around. And something strange happened, I felt the atmosphere change. Around him it was kind of electric. I felt a pull towards him, something that I've never felt before for anyone in my entire life. I was drawn to him. So I smiled and leaned into him to wishper into his ear. He smelled so good.

"Hi, I don't usually do this. But I made a dare with my friends, so I need to...Hmm...Can I kiss you?"

I felt hot, and I knew I was blushing. I pulled back to watch his face, and bit my lower lip, something I do when I'm stressed. I got that from my mum. He seemed to be surprised, but he recovered rapidly. A little crooked smile appeared.

"Usually I would say no, but how can I refuse when it's a beautiful woman who is asking so sweetly?"

I didn't wait for him to lean closer. I kissed him. At the beginning my lips just brushed gently against his, but his smell and my drunkenness made me want more, so I kissed him again. I took his lower lip gently between mine. I sucked on it a little, and released it, and then did the same to his upper lip. I wanted to deepen the kiss, so I licked his lips asking for permission to enter his mouth. He obliged. Our tongues met, and the kiss started to grow in intensity. The more his tongue massaged mine, the more I wanted him. He tasted like beer, cigarettes and lemon. But soon enough we had to break the kiss to come up for air. That's when I realized that I had kissed a stranger. I heard Angela screaming "She did it she did it!"

Suddenly I felt really sick. I had to go puke somewhere far from him. So I ran towards the exit without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 « Family dinner »

The next morning I woke up to a monumental hangover. I didn't remember a lot of things about the night before, apart from the sweetest and hottest kiss I ever had. I knew it was unlikely that I'd see him again, but the kiss left me with a feeling of longing: I wanted to have another one and God so much more! I replayed it a dozen times in my head before getting up, t_he way his lips felt against mine, his smell... _I was starting to feel wetter in my lower region_._

_You need to stop this now! _I thought. _Or you're gonna need to use your old friend to find some release, and having your mom catch you once is enough! _That thought alone brought me back to the present.

It was already three p.m., and I remembered that Mom wanted me to help her in the kitchen for tonight's dinner with the Cullens. I showered, dressed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The house was quiet except for the sound of running water.

"Hey, Mom." She was by the sink and the kitchen looked like a battle field.

"Hi, Bella, there's some Tylenol on the table. It will help with your hangover." She said pointing towards the table.

"Thanks. I really need it."

"When you feel a little better, do you mind helping me? I tried to make your famous chicken enchiladas but I burned my fingers, and the chicken too. I'm completely desperate."

After I swallowed two tablets with a glass of water, I helped Mom with the chicken like she asked. I did most of the work and left her to prepare the salad and set the table. Once the table was ready, it was almost time for the Cullens to arrive.

"Thank you, honey. You are my savior. Now go and put something nice on. Sweat pants and a tank top are not appropriate for tonight, beautiful."

"Why? They are so comfortable! I'm at home after all."

"Honey, please? Plus I know they are coming with their children, since they came to visit them. Their son is the same age as you. I'm sure you want to make a good first impression, don't you?"

"I thought they had young children..."

"Hurry up please, Bells, they are going to be here in ten minutes!"

I went up and tried to find something comfortable and "appropriate" to wear. I decided that a pair of jeans, my blue blouse, and my blue flats would be good enough. I didn't bother with makeup or my hair for that matter.

I heard the door bell, so I went downstairs to welcome our guests. The first Cullen I saw was tall, well-built and had piercing blue eyes. He introduced himself as Carlisle. He took my hand in his and kissed it. I felt the blush forming on my cheeks.

Then he introduced his wife, Esme. "And this is my beautiful wife," he said. His wife was actually really beautiful. She had brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Hello, you must be Isabella. I'm Esme,"she reached out to shake my hand. In her arms she held the cutest little girl I had ever seen. She had bronze curly hair and deep green eyes. She looked at me

and a timid smile appeared.

"Hi, yes I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella." I smiled to the girl. "Hey, sweetie, What's your name?" She looked at me with a tight smile and then tucked her head in the crook of Esme's neck.

"This is Elisabeth or Lilly," Esme told me. "She is shy but really sweet."

"I can see that..." I was interrupted by a big guy. I mean a _really_ big guy who seemed to be vaguely familiar for some reason.

"Well, hello there. I'm Emmett and you are?" he asked extending his hand and staring at me. I shaked it.

"Hi. I'm Bella, nice to meet you." He smiled, showing me all his teeth, but someone hit him on his arm. She was tiny, with short hair, but very beautiful. I had noticed that all the Cullens were beautiful.

"You have to excuse my big brother; he can be a real caveman sometimes. I'm Alice, by the way."

"No it's okay. Don't worry. Please come in." I closed the door behind her and joined everyone in the living room. They were talking to my parents. The atmosphere was really great, until Mom directed the conversation around me.

"Oh really, Paris? Well, I've never been to France, but Bella spent two years there. Actually, she just came back yesterday."

I blushed and looked at my feet. I really don't like to talk to strangers about myself. Fuck, she knows that! I glanced at my dad, who looked at me with apologetic eyes. Then Emmett spoke.

"Where did you stay?"

"I stayed in Paris for two months to finish school. Then I went to work as a teacher in the South, in a small town called Aix en Provence." I hoped that they had learned enough information about me to satisfy their curiosity, that they'd let me be in peace. I was wrong.

"And did you like it there?" Esme asked with Lilly still in her arms. She was so young I wondered if she was their real daughter. Not that Esme was that old, but Alice was twenty-three, Emmett was twenty-four, so it seemed to be a little odd.

"Yes. It was really nice and warm," I replied.

"What did you teach?" Carlisle asked.

"English." We were interrupted, thank God, by Emmett's phone.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's Eddie, Mom. I'm going to take this outside."

I took this opportunity to turn the attention off of me and turn it onto Lilly; I was really interested in learning more about her.

"And how old is Lilly?"

"She is four years old, " Alice said with pride. Was she her mom?

"She is so sweet! " Mom said. Lilly looked at us and smiled. She looked back at Esme, and we heard her voice for the first time.

"Nanna, where is Daddy?" So Esme is her grandmother.

"Oh, sweetie! Daddy is working, remember? You are going to see him tomorrow." Lilly looked so sad. I wanted to make her smile again.

"Well, Lilly, I might have something for you in my room. Do you want to come with me?"

She looked at me with fear, but I also saw curiosity in her deep green eyes. Esme whispered something in her ear.

"Wow, a surprise? Let's go!" Alice squealed and Lilly smiled.

"Okay," she said. She took Alice's hand and we went to my room_. _I loved painting when I was in high school, and I still had some paint, brushes and papers. I prepared everything for her on my desk and she smiled at me.

"Thank you, Isawella." I just had to smile at her.

"You are welcome, beautiful, but you know what? Just call me Bella, okay?"

"Okay."

While she painted, Alice and I went to my couch. She asked me about my life in France and I asked her about her job. She told me she was a stylist in Los Angeles and her boyfriend, Jasper, was a talent agent. They were engaged and were looking for a new house in the vicinity of Forks since her parents had moved here. So I thought it was a good opportunity to question her about Lilly.

"Forks is nice for holidays. And Lilly would probably have more opportunities to see her grandparents if you had a house here."

"Oh, no! I'm not her mother. She is my... cousin." She didn't look at me while saying this. I had a strange feeling that she was lying to me.

"She seems to miss her father a lot," I stated.

"Yes. He is not with her a lot. His work is very... hmm... absorbing. He has to travel a lot. So she stays with Esme and he comes to visit her..."

"What about her mom?"

"She...well let's say, she just... didn't want her..."

"Oh! Shit! I mean, wow! That's...hard. Poor little thing." My heart ached for her. Another ache, more ancient, made its way into my heart. Suddenly I felt angry, and sick.

"Yeah. She doesn't know yet. She is so small. Esme takes care of her. But sometimes it's hard. Her father was so depressed and surprised. I guess he still doesn't know how to deal with it."

I didn't understand everything but I didn't want to be too pushy or too curious.

"Anyway, Emmett and I wanted to have a last drink tonight after dinner. Do you want to come with us?"

I could use a drink, but I didn't want Emmett to stare at me all night. So I told her that I already went out last night, and I was tired.

"Please? I swear Emmett won't stare at you. He won't even talk to you! I don't even know what goes through his mind! He has a fiancée!"

"Oh, really?" _Asshole!_ I thought.

"Yeah! So will you come?" She sounded so hopeful.

"Hmm... Okay, but I won't stay long."

"We won't, I promise!"

Once Lilly had finished painting beautiful flowers and rainbows, we cleaned her up an headed back downstairs to join the rest of the group. Emmett had returned and was sitting with everyone else at the table. We ate, talked and laughed. Esme told us stories about Emmett, Alice and their cousin's childhood while Carlisle and Charlie talked about sports. Lilly wanted to sit between Alice and me. She was really cute trying to imitate us.

After dinner, Emmett excused himself to make a call, while Alice said that I needed to change. We went back to my room so I could change. I put on a blue dress and my black Jimmy Choos. I applied some makeup and some gloss.

"You look really cute, Bella," Alice smiled at me.

"Thanks," I replied, blushing.

We joined Emmett in the living room and bid our goodbyes.

"Eddie is going to join us. He needs a drink", Emmett said.

"Is he sure about that? Forks is small, but..." Alice seemed to be stressed.

"Fuck off, Alice! Let him be! He had a hard time with them already. He needs to go out and breathe. Nothing is going to happen. It's fucking Forks!"

"I'm just worried about him. I don't want him to deal with another-"

"He won't," Emmett cut her off. His tone was final. "Plus he said he was with Rose on the phone all night, and she said it was okay as long as he stayed out of trouble. And I'm here. So relax!"

I didn't understand anything. It seemed that, that Eddie - whoever he was- had some problems...

We arrived at _Black's_, the only bar in Forks. We went to the bar to order our drinks and I noticed that Tyler Crowley was working behind the bar. I had gone to high school with him and we were Biology lab-partner.

"Oh! Bella Swan, nice to see you here. Long time no see!"

"So how are you, Tyler?"

That's when I felt it. The atmosphere around me filled with the same electric current that I had felt the night before. I turned around, and, sure enough, deep green eyes were staring at me. Alice screamed, "Edward!" and his head snapped in her direction.

"Hi, little pixie. How are you?"

"She missed you," she said.

"Yeah, I know. She called me. I went to see her, but she was already asleep." He looked devastated.

"It's going to be okay now. Let me introduced you to Isabella, my new friend! Bella, this is Edward Masen."

Now Edward and Emmett were both staring at me with wide eyes. I was going to say something, apologize or something, when he extended his hands toward me.

"Well, it's nice to see you.. again." He smirked at me, and Emmett laughed hard. I felt my cheeks grow warm, and I was sure I probably turned scarlet. I dropped my head, unable to look at any of them.

"Nice to see you too," I said.

"Well, well! Now, you know the name of your beautiful kisser!" I turned even redder. _Emmett was there? _

"Indeed," Edward replied, still staring at me.

"What's going on here? Can someone explain it to me?" Alice looked back and forth between Emmett, Edward, and me. Apparently, she didn't know about last night.

"Well," Emmett started while Edward kept smirking at me. I felt so ashamed..._Please, kill me NOW!_

"Our beautiful Bella came to us last night, while we were at the _Volturi,_ and asked Edward to kiss her. I have to tell you that he was a little bit drunk, so he agreed, and she kissed him. He kissed her back, and Alice, let me tell you it was..."

"Okay, Em, I think she gets the idea..."Edward said.

"She didn't even ask him for his autograph or phone number! She run away after the kiss, and..." I couldn't listen to Emmett anymore. I was too ashamed.

Alice gaped at me, opening and closing her mouth, but nothing came out of it. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't let him think that I was an easy girl, or a whore, so I spoke up, cutting off Emmett.

"Yeah, well, about that, hmm...I wanted to...apologize. I mean, it's really not...I'm not used to kiss strangers. I was really drunk, and my friends dared me to kiss you...God! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm so sorry..."

"Strangers?" Alice said.

"Please! Don't. Really, I should have said no, but..." Edward tried to apologize.

"Well, you sure as hell weren't sorry last night, Eddie!" Emmett laughed.

"Stop for the hundredth times calling me Eddie and Bella, please let's start again and forget about last night."

_He wants to forget about last night. Good, but am I able to forget? Not so sure...It was the first time I got kissed like that. But I have to tell him something...and everything Emmett said about autographs... Why would I want his autograph? Is he some kind of celebrity, or something? I'm completely lost. They are all waiting for me to speak... Speak Bella! _

"Hmm...Okay. I'm Isabella Swan, and it's nice to meet you," I replied.

"Edward. But you already knew that, and the pleasure is all mine."

"Edward! Are you crazy? There were probably people watching you last night ! Taking PICTURES of you in that bar kissing a stranger! Did Rosalie call you? Oh god! Why didn't you tell me?"Alice seemed so angry.

"Alice, please, calm down. I spent my evening talking to Rosalie and going through the internet with Jasper. Nothing came out. I told you, nobody bothered me. I was a complete stranger. Now, you are supposed to take it easy, remember? So, relax, please?"

"God! I swear, you are going to be the death of me." Then she turned toward me. "Bella, please, don't tell anyone who you kissed last night. Who saw you?" I didn't understand why this was important. I was lost.

"Alice, I don't... I mean, I was drunk. I'm sorry. I was with my friends Jacob and Angela. I think they saw me, I don't know...Right after the kiss, I got sick and went to the restroom. Then, I took a cab to home. But I don't understand, what's going on?"

"What? What's going on? Bella, you kissed EDWARD MASEN last night! I mean, Hello!"

"Alice..." Edward groaned.

"AND? What's the matter? Is he..." I hesitated.

Emmett started to laugh, while saying, "This is too good man!" _laugh_, "One chick on this planet who doesn't know", _laugh_, "who you are!" _laugh_, "Too good!" _laugh_.

I was redder than ever. Edward looked at Emmett with daggers in his eyes. Alice stared at me with her mouth open, until she recovered.

"Edward, here, is one of the most famous actor out there right now. He was elected one of the most influential people by _People Magazine_ a couple of months ago, and the most beautiful and sexiest man in the world. You have to have heard of him!"

It was my turn to gape at him. He looked at me shyly. How could I not know that? Oh, that's right! I had spent my last two years in France, studying, or trying to achieve my stupid dream of becoming a writer. I had made a few friends there but I rarely went out. I didn't even have a fucking TV during those years. I had totally lost myself for two years, writing, and trying to forget all the shit that happened with James. Yes, if I was honest, that's why I flew to France, to forget.

I was brought back to earth by Alice.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

_Am I okay? _


	3. Chapter 3

**PTB Information Piece**

**Penname**

Mellow 974

**Story Title**

Kissing a Star

**Story Link**

.?sid=3123

**Chapter Number & Title (if applicable)**

_Chapter 3_

_Ride and Breakfast _

**Rating**

NC-17

**Genre, Main Characters, & Pairing**

**AH – All Human**

**Language Information**

English is not my first language, I'm french.

**Story Tense**

My story tense is past.

**Complete Story Summary**

Drunk Bella kissed a stranger thanks to Jacob's dare. Little did she know that this stranger is Edward Masen, the most popular actor of the moment.

**Chapter Summary**

Edward drove Bella back to her place. The next morning Alice invited Bella to do some babysitting with her. Bella learned more about Lilly.

**Concerns for Chapter **

**Overall**

I need extra help with Tense, Dialogue punctuation, Comma use.

I'm open to suggestions with the plot!

You'll see at the end of this chapter I put lyrics of a song, I don't know if I can do that.

**Beta Feedback:**

**Authors, leave the section below blank.**

**Betas, In addition to leaving your name in the section below, feel free to include your overall impressions of the chapter or one-shot, along with any links to resources that may prove useful to the author during the corrections process. This feedback can be on the technical aspects, the creative ones or both.**

**First-Run Beta Name**

**First-Run Beta Comments**

**Second-Run Beta Name**

**Second-Run Beta Comments**

"Ride and Breakfast"

No. I was definitely not okay. I had completely embarrassed myself with the most beautiful man on earth. How could I be okay? I just wanted to go home, get in bed and just forget about everything. But he stayed here, staring at me. I remembered what he said a couple of minutes ago. He wanted to forget what happened last night. I could do that. But then, I couldn't see him anymore.

" Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were." I said glancing at him. "I was drunk last night and we had this stupid game going on. Let's just forget about that and move on. It was obviously a drunken kiss. I won't tell anyone anything and I think my friends don't even remember what happened last night. They were really drunk. So no worries. Again I'm sorry if I put you in a difficult situation." I didn't realized I wasn't breathing when Edward spoke.

"Okay, so since everything is good, maybe we can order drinks?" He asked while looking at Alice.

"Alright! I want a cosmo and you pay, Eddie!" she said poking at his chest.

"Okay. A cosmo for the pixie, a beer for Em, and you Bella?" he said smiling to me.

"I'll have a beer too, please."

" So three beers and a cosmo. I'll be right back."

I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I felt so sad and embarrassed. This morning I thought that I wouldn't get to see this mysterious man again and I was okay with it. But when I saw his green eyes and his smirk, for a brief second I thought that I might have a chance to taste him again. I still felt drawn to him, but I could never act on it. He was the Sexiest Man on earth!

_Fuck! How could he possibly want me, little poor average Isabella, with all her problems?_

The night went on smoothly. I never tried to speak to him or to look at him. I stayed with Alice or with Tyler but after a while I started to feel tired and asked for Alice to drive me home. She was in the middle of game with Emmett and apparently she was wining.

"Alice, do you mind driving me home? I am quite tired."

"Oh! but Bella..." She looked at me with a pout. " Can we stay a little bit more? Just five more minutes? Please?"

I was going to answer her when I heard a velvety voice from behind me saying,

"I can drive Bella. If she wants." I turned around and he was waiting for me to speak with a hopeful look on his face. I was suddenly lost in a sea of deep green warmth, so lost I couldn't think let alone speak. My mind was on one thing and nothing else mattered. _God those eyes..._Before I even registered that I had moved, I nodded.

We bid our goodbyes and he followed me outside. When I turned my head to see where he was headed, he put his hands on the small of my back and I felt his warm breath on my ear. A shiver run through me.

"This way. I have the silver Volvo over there." He said.

Edward opened the passenger's door for me to climb inside. All of a sudden, I was submerged by his scent, fresh and manly, purely Edward.

_Hmm... me and him in his car on the back seat... His sweet lips... His hands on me... _

He was already inside and I could felt the warmth coming off of him... Again this strange currant of electricity seemed to radiate from him. His hair was a mess, as if he just had gotten out of bed, and the only thing I wanted at this instant was touching it.

_Bella breathe. He is there. Just don't do something foolish! _I thought.

"So, Bella, we didn't speak a lot tonight. Are you okay?" He said while gazing at the road.

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm tired. We had Alice's and Emmett's parents over tonight, and I had to cook with the biggest hangover I ever had, so..." I trailed off. I wanted to insist on the hangover part to remember him that I was really drunk last night.

"Yeah, I got that. Emmett said the food was really good though. He also said that you just came back from France." He sounded interested.

"Yes. I got back Yesterday morning."

"Were you there for holidays? Where did you stay?" he asked looking at me for the first time since we got in the car.

"Well, I was in Paris at first, just for a couple of months to finish my degree in French Literature. Then I moved to the South where I taught English for two years." I replied, blushing of course.

"Wow, that's really nice! So, tu parles francais! Moi je parle un petit peu, mais mon accent laisse à désirer." he said in a perfect french. I gaped at him thinking that he was even sexier when he spoke french.

He looked at me with a smirk. And then he fucking winked at me!

_Does he know the effect he has on me? Oh Dear God! I have to stop looking at him! Now!_

"Well, your accent is not that bad." I said turning to look out the window.

"Thank you. So, did you like it?" he asked. I didn't even register that we were at my house. He parked his car behind Charlie's truck and turned off the ignition.

_I have to get out of here fast._

"Yes, very much. Well, thanks for the ride. Goodnight." I was going to open the door, when he stopped me with his hand on my left arm.

"Bella, please. I just want you to know that I don't..." he sighed, "about last night..." I cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything or try to apologize. I know it was a mistake. Like I said, a drunken kiss. I'm tired. Goodnight Edward." I smiled at him. I didn't understand why he looked at me with a hurtful expression though. He was the one who said that we should forget about it, right?

"Yeah, a mistake. Sorry. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Bella." He said.

I went outside without glancing back at him. Once I was inside of my house, I ran to my bedroom and cried softly to sleep.

The morning after, I woke up feeling like eating pancakes. I got everything ready when I heard someone knocking on the door. My parents were already out, working. Curious, I rush to open the door to a smiling pixie.

"Morning Bella! Did you sleep well?"

Alice. How could she be so cheerful at nine in the morning? That was a mystery to me.

"Yeah, like a baby." I lied. I had dreamed about Edward and James the entire night, waking up every two hours sweating and crying.

"It doesn't seem like it. Anyway, Esme and Carlisle wanted to go to Seattle for the weekend, but without Lilly. They said they needed some time alone. So I'm baby-sitting, and I thought that we could do it together. Maybe you can sleepover? Just you, Lilly and me?" She sounded hopeful, maybe TOO hopeful.

"Alice, I don't know you for long but I can tell. You have something in your mind and it's just not baby-sitting. So, what is it?" I replied, curious to know if I had guessed right.

" I'm impressed! Anyway, I was just hoping that we could do it together and try to know each other better. I promised that's it." She saw the look on my face and added, "She is really sweet and it's going to be funny, Please?"

"Okay, okay!" I said.

"Nice! Now get your fat ass upstairs and get ready! They want to leave in an hour. Hush hush!"

"My ass is NOT fat! And what about my breakfast? I was going to make pancakes when you came." I said eying the ingredients.

"Don't worry, we've got Pancakes at home since he is there. Plus he made them himself so they are terrific. Now go!" she said while pushing me towards the stairs.

"So Emmett can cook, maybe he can make me some eggs too..."

"Yes I'm sure you can have whatever you want with him. Now can you just hurry up, please?" She was so pushy this morning!

I got ready in record time but when I joined Alice downstairs she just told me to find something less

comfy. Of course I figured that since we were going to baby-sit I wouldn't have to bother with my hair or my clothes but Alice thought otherwise. She finally found something "acceptable" for me to wear and we headed outside.

We got to the Cullen three story house - or should I say mansion? - And all I could do was gaping at the beautiful house. It was outside of Forks, in the woods, well hidden from the main road. Huge,wood and concrete were the right words to describe it. There were huge bay-windows but you couldn't see what was happening inside.

"Great we are on time." she murmured while parking the car next to a black Mercedes.

"Home sweet home!" Alice sang getting out of the car. I followed her through the house and she gave me the tour, or a part of it. We ended in the Kitchen where the rest of the Cullen were gathered without little Lilly.

"Oh Bella, you're here!" said Esme while hugging me. "It's so nice to see you again. Thank you for helping Alice this morning."

"It's nice to see you too. I'm glad that Alice asked me to help her. I really like Lilly." I said.

"Well she seems to like you too." Carlisle replied. "Why don't you seat and have breakfast with us?"

"Thank you, I'd like that."

Emmett was there too but he seemed to have a major hangover. His head was bent over his food and he didn't look at me or acknowledge my presence.

"Here are your pancakes. Do you want some sirup with them? Tea or coffee?" Alice asked me. She was making me a plate and one for her as well.

"Yes please, and Tea's perfect. Thanks." I replied. I looked back at Emmett and thought about saying something but since no one had spoken to him, I didn't want to push.

"So, is Lilly still sleeping?" I asked instead. And then I felt it. The electricity.

"No, she is wide awake." He answered me. He was looking straight at me and I felt myself blush appeared under the scrutiny of his stare.

"Good morning Bella." He was so cold. _What did I do?_ " What are you doing here?"

_What?_ God he was starting to make me angry and an angry Bella is not something you want to witness. Trust me.

"Edward!" Esme scolded but of course, I had to answer him.

"I'm having breakfast." I replied as harshly as I could.

"Obviously. I'm an actor but it doesn't mean that I'm a fucking dumb."

"Language Edward!" Esme scolded again.

"No. It means that you are an asshole." Oh my! I couldn't believe that I've just said that in front of everyone. Edward was throwing daggers at me with his eyes, while the others were gaping. Of course that's when Emmett woke up!

"Man, that's some woman! I love you Bells!" He said and then laughed. Everyone followed him.

Edward just stand in the doorway, with his hands balled up into fists, glaring at me. I glared back.

_How dares he? What did I do to him?_

Carlisle was the one to put us at ease.

"Edward, she is right and you know it. So stop that, please. Come and sit with us."

"Sorry but I already had breakfast. Lilly is upstairs playing with her doll. Emmett, if you have finished laughing like a fucking idiot we have to go or we are going to be late. Goodbye everyone." With that he was out.

"I'm sorry Bella," Esme said, "Usually he is very polite. Something must have gone wrong with Lilly. Please don't take it personally."

"I'll go check on her." Alice said and left the kitchen giving me an apologetic smile.

"Well Bella, I'll talk to him. Now, I should go or the _Asshole_ is going to come back for me." Emmett grinned at me.

" Emmett, don't bother. It's fine. Have a nice day." I replied trying to sound casual but the only thing that I wanted to do was crying.

After his departure everything felt calm again and I started appreciate my breakfast.

"It was really good Esme. Emmett can cook, that's for sure!" I complimented.

"Oh Dear! Edward made the breakfast. I'll tell him that you liked it." To say that I was surprised was an understatement.

_So he is not only gorgeous, probably as rich as hell, a fucking good and sexy kisser AND he is a good cook. But don't forget about his mood swing and his arrogant green green eyes...God, I like it when he looks at me straight in my eyes..._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't register when Carlisle and Esme left. Now it was just Alice, Lilly and me. We were in the living room. Lilly was asleep on the sofa after watching the Little Mermaid.

"So Alice, who is Edward for you? He doesn't really looks like you..." I tried to ask as casually as possible.

"Well, Eddie is my step brother. He is Esme's son." She said.

"And you and Emmett are Carlisle and Esme's children?"

"Yes. Mom got married when she was very young, to Edward senior. But he died of cancer a year after their marriage. She found out she was pregnant three days after his death. When Eddie was three months old he got very ill. So mom went to the doctor. She had moved from Chicago to Seattle. That's when she met daddy. It was love at first sight and a few months after they got married and she got pregnant with Emmett. And a year after it was me!" She said smiling. She really cared about her family, it was obvious.

"So that's why he doesn't have the same surname..." she cut me off.

"Bella, I feel like we are going to be great friends. I like you a lot, but you have to understand that this is his story, not mine to tell. I don't know why he reacted the way he did this morning, because he obviously likes you. But if you want to know something you should ask him. Even if it doesn't seem like it, Eddie is a very private person."

"I'm sorry. I totally understand with his job it's normal." I replied. I was pleasantly surprised to hear what she said. It meant that I could trust her. " I like you Alice Cullen."

"Oh, Me too!" She hugged me and Lilly who was sleeping in her lap woke up.

"Hmm...daaadddyy," she started to cry.

"Hey sleepy head!" I wanted to prevent a crisis by talking to her. " Did you sleep well?"

She looked at me and stopped. Shook her head to tell me no.

"Why? Did you have a nightmare?" I asked her.

She nodded and at the same time Alice's phone rang. She excused herself and answered her phone while walking towards the kitchen.

"So do you want to tell me about it?" I scooped closer to her and she extended her arms to me, silently asking for a hug.

"Oh princess, everything is fine. You know baby if you tell me about your nightmare, you are going to feel better and you won't be afraid anymore." I tried to reassure her.

" I'm not baby. Daddy says I'm his big princess and I can put my shoes on my own, so I big!" she replied looking at me straight in the eye. Her look reminded me strangely of something, but I couldn't quite placed it.

"Well, I didn't know. You ARE a big girl, sweetie. Congratulation!"

"Do you promise if I tell you my nightmare I be better?" She asked me shyly now.

"I promise." I told her lifting my right hand. She looked at her hands.

"I dreamed about Moma. She lefted me alone in the dark. I don't like dark because monsters like it. And Daddy lefted me too." She started crying.

Poor little girl. She was four, and she dreamed about being left alone. She missed her parents a lot. That much was obvious. She broke my heart. I cradled her tightly in my arms and started singing a french lullaby.

"Une chanson douce  
Que me chantait ma maman,  
En suçant mon pouce  
J'écoutais en m'endormant.  
Cette chanson douce,  
Je veux la chanter pour toi  
Car ta peau est douce  
Comme la mousse des bois." 

She looked at me and smile. It was a genuine smile.

"You speak french?" she asked me. I was surprised that she was able to recognized which language I was using.

"Do you speak french?"

"Yes daddy teached me and I went to Paris and I seeed a big tower!" she explained me with pride.

"Well, you are a very lucky girl! Do you want to hear the end of the song?"

"Oui!" She smiled at me.

So I kept singing to her.

"La petite biche est aux abois.  
Dans le bois, se cache le loup,  
Ouh, ouh, ouh ouh !  
Mais le brave chevalier passa.  
Il prit la biche dans ses bras.  
La, la, la, la.

La petite biche,  
Ce sera toi, si tu veux.  
Le loup, on s'en fiche.  
Contre lui, nous serons deux."

I hugged her tighter. _Yes angel, I won't let you down._

"Une chanson douce  
Que me chantait ma maman,  
Une chanson douce  
Pour tous les petits enfants.

O le joli conte que voilà,  
La biche, en femme, se changea,  
La, la, la, la  
Et dans les bras du beau chevalier,  
Belle princesse elle est restée,  
eh, eh, eh, eh

La jolie princesse  
Avait tes jolis cheveux,  
La même caresse  
Se lit au fond de tes yeux.  
Cette chanson douce  
Je veux la chanter aussi,  
Pour toi, ô ma douce,  
Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie,  
Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie."

I was lost in my feelings. I could see clearly that I loved this Angel. It was very strange, I had worked with kids before and some of them were in great need of help. But I never had this want nor this ache to make it better. At the end of the song she was asleep in my arms.

"You can fucking sing! It was beautiful, Bella. Even if I didn't understand the lyrics. I'm not good with French." Alice said, startling me.

"Thanks. She had a nightmare, so..." she cut me off.

"Not again! Did she tell you what it was this time?" She asked me, concerned.

"Yeah, she said that she dreamed about her Mom and Dad. She said they left her alone in the dark. She was scared." Alice looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I guess she misses her parents a lot, and not seeing them make her feel like she is all alone. I don't know Alice, it's not my stuff to deal with but she needs her parents. Maybe she can go back and live with her Dad. Maybe he can take some time off, or some vacation." I continued.

"Bella, you are right she is not happy like that and she misses her parents. You know about her Mom. There's nothing we can do about that. And trust me her dad does everything he can for her. We should put her in bed." Her tone was final. She didn't want to speak about that anymore.

I followed her upstairs to Lilly's room. We put her in bed and I switched on the bedside lamp. We watched her sleeping and I realized that I was falling for her. I had to do something. But what?

_You'll be happy little angel. I promise._

The song is from Henry Salvadore, and it's entitled «une chanson douce»

.com/watch?v=3_-B6T5eQWw


End file.
